1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a coating device, a method of manufacturing a display substrate using the coating device, and a display substrate manufactured using the coating device and the method of using the coating device.
More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a coating device for manufacturing a liquid crystal display apparatus, a method of manufacturing a display substrate using the coating device, and the display substrate manufactured using the coating device.
2. Description of Related Technology
Recently, display devices having lighter weight and smaller size than conventional cathode ray tubes (CRT) display have gained favor in the display apparatus industry. In particular, the liquid display apparatus or “LCD” has been highly regarded due to its relatively small size, light weight and low-power-consumption as compared to that of other display technologies.
Generally, the liquid crystal display apparatus applies a voltage to a specific and optically significant molecular arrangement configured to change the molecular arrangement. The liquid crystal display apparatus displays an image using changes of an optical property (for example, birefringence, rotatory polarization, dichroism and light scattering) of a liquid crystal cell according to the changes of the molecular arrangement.
The liquid crystal display apparatus typically includes a backlight assembly, a light guiding plate and a display panel stacked one on the other in the recited order. During finishing of manufacture, a side surface (a.k.a. sidewall) of the display panel may be coated with an ink or other protective and/or coloring material for example in a manual manner by a worker's hand alone, or with aid of a paint-blocking tape. More specifically, the ink or other protective and/or coloring material may be added onto the side surface of the display panel so as to prevent undesired light leakage through the side surface where the light originates from the backlighting unit and is intended to be controllably projected through a top major surface of the display panel. Deviations in workmanship may occur due to the manual approach and may produce defective products having light leakage problems through a side boundary of the display panel.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.